Ring around the rosy
by kalahie
Summary: Warnings of angst and ooc inner monologue. The idea of this stroy woke me up and smaked me around until i wrote it down.


He was dead. Nothing they could do. Cancer with sever complications. But he was kind, and while priests weren't Cameron's favorite group of people she still didn't like seeing good people die. She had been there when he'd gone. Even still she saw people die all the time. She was a doctor. She sighed, feeling dejected and glanced at the rosary in her hand. It was a gift for Chase from the dead Father. She headed to houses office to give it to him.

Her breath caught when she saw her boss, much like it always did. It annoyed her sometimes that she still had feelings for him. But she couldn't help what she was, and what she was would always have feelings for what he was. House looked up as she pushed threw the door.

"He's dead." She said quietly.

"And you've found Jesus?" He raised an eyebrow at the crucifix in her hand.

"It's for Chase. He wanted you to give it to him." She handed it to House, her stomach twisting as their fingers brushed. She looked up at him sadly before leavening the room.

House almost cringed at the dejected look Cameron gave him. She really was an idiot sometimes, but he figured it was just in some people's nature to need to be needed.

"Trying to save your soul from eternal damnation?"

Speak of the devil. House glanced up to an amused Wilson. Something in his chest lurched at the grin on Jimmy's face. Turns out Cameron isn't the only idiot, he thought to himself dryly.

"Not me. The father seemed to think Chase was in most need of repenting."

Wilson laughed softly. "He's in the clinic right? I'm going that way." Wilson opened his hand in silent offering. House tossed him the pearly black beads.

Wilson fingered the rosary in his lab coat pocket, damning himself with every bead. Damning House for looking at him with those sad, tired, blue eyes and making him love him. He could deal with it usually, but whenever he gave Wilson that sad little smile of his Wilson broke. He wanted to help. But _that_ kind if help would ensure he and House would never be friends again.

He caught sight of foreman in the clinic. He smiled to himself slightly, admiring the neurologist's broad strong shoulders, outlined by the suspender he wore, his lab coat hanging on a chair beside him. Foreman was an attractive man, strong, dominate. An all business fuck, Wilson imagined. Wilson also liked him because on occasion he would remind him of House. He grinned a little masochistically at the thought of accidentally calling Greg's name while in the sac with his eldest duckling.

"Hey." Wilson waved at the younger doctor. Foreman smiled at him, giving him an amused grin when he saw the crucifix in his left hand.

"Converting?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's for Chase, from your priest." Foreman nodded, still looking amused.

"He's in with a patient; I'll give it to him when he comes out."

Wilson smiled. "Thanks.

Foreman nodded and watched Wilson as he turned away. Wilson fascinated Foreman. He was all kindness compassion and politeness on the outside, well loved even though he was a notorious philanderer. It was just, odd. Then there was the fact that he was willingly friends with House. The man had to be messed up.

He mentally shrugged it off turning his attention to the rosary in his hands. He grinned a little. Now Chase, he was worth fascination. The boy was rich, smart, hot as hell and yet had the maturity level of a petulant sixteen year old. He'd do whatever it took to get whatever he wanted, yet he was in the seminary. Phone call my ass, House had to have hired him 'cause he was just that screwed up.

Or perhaps because he really was that hot. Foreman grinned predatorily to himself as Chase opened the door to exam three. But Foreman was patient; He could wait until the time was right to strike.

"Chase." The Australian looked up to see foreman approaching him. "Patient wanted to give you this."

Chase took the rosary between his fingers, staring down at it. He felt a very old, sharp poke at his chest, and at his gut. Faith and Guilt he guessed. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with either. Lust on the other hand… He could feel Foreman watching him, the same way House stared down a patient trying to see what they were hiding. It pissed him off. And it turned him on. He wasn't about to deny the fact that he found foreman attractive. A weekend full of hot casual sex with him would set him for life.

"Thanks" He replied evenly. Foreman shrugged again before Nurse Brenda called him to see another patient.

Chase pocketed the rosary as he headed back to the office to get his stuff. He could see House and Wilson out on their balcony as he left the dark room. He sighed, catching himself rubbing each bead between his fingers, prayers rolling around the back of his head. He needed a damn distraction. He saw Cameron as he headed for the doors.

Cameron turned when she heard someone call her name. She saw the top few beads of the rosary poking out of chases jeans pocket and smiled slightly. Chase smiled back.

"Buy you a drink?"


End file.
